Talk:Special Orders 191
We need an OTL blurb here. Also, I see we have a red link to DH Hill. Should we bother writing a sketch on him? His role in the story was purely offstage: the courier was riding from ANV HQ to his HQ, and it's his copy that would have gotten lost but were recovered. Turtle Fan 20:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Off-stage has never stopped us from listing anyone. TR 22:07, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I know. Recently, finally getting around to pruning the RB Characters of Robin Dudley, Charles Howard, Hugh O'Neill, Pius V and, less recently, William the Silent has left me a bit chagrined. Small wonder we didn't end up with Lady Jane Gray, Thomas More, Catherine de Medici or Henry, Lord Darnley. As it is I think Charles V may yet want for deletion. I was kind of wanting to get away from going out on a long limb to overpopulate articles again. Especially with 5000 on the horizon--I don't want it to be said that we got above that threshold by writing irrelevant bullshit articles. Turtle Fan 05:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::This is true. In you guys' zeal to cover anything and everything I'm astonished no one has yet concocted an article on Jens Larssen getting the clap. Jelay14 22:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sure we'll get to mentioning it the Jens Larssen article sooner or later. The WW articles are fairly underdeveloped after all. :::Actually, an article on the clap generally is probably in order. TR 22:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::::It would be amusing. Turtle Fan 05:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Subsequent military intelligence played an "important" role in the Battle of Antietam? You don't think that's a bit of an oversell? McClellan let the ANV regroup before offering battle. He did not take advantage of the knowledge that they were scattered hither and yon and could have been destroyed in detail. Now that would have been an important role. Hmm, that might make for an interesting AH. The Rebels go down to defeat after a year and a half, with still not too too much bloodshed, and they go down because they got greedy and tried to invade loyal states. Now we have a huge liability, which is McClellan as a hero. If he ends up in 1600 Penn Ave, the Rebs, whose countryside, cities, and economy were not destroyed and whose population was reduced (if I may) but not decimated, understanding the lessons of getting greedy and sensing weak political leadership, say "We only want to be left alone" and Mac says "Yeah, all right, as long as you stay behind your borders. I don't want to have to fight another war, not when you've got 123,456,789,012,345,678,901,234,567,890 men under arms." Actually, that might have been a more plausible way for HT to get the set-up he wanted in TL-191 than what he really used. US voters saying "What the hell? Why;d you give away everything we just won back?" leads to the same frustration with pussy-footing presidents that brought Blaine in, but maybe a little earlier, western Europe, delighted that the Rebs managed to rise from the ashes after all, issue carte blanche support in a Mexican Annexation-esque scenario after having invested heavily in making the Rebs strong enough to go toe-to-toe with even a well-led US . . . Change a few of the circumstances in HFR and you could follow this path to create a war that's still close enough for the same long-term results. Turtle Fan 06:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC)